Marauders Fan Club
by LilyPotterandtheMarauders
Summary: This is about girls in the Marauder's fan club and different CRAZY things they do to try to get the boys(Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter) to go out with is story does say mean things about Peter Pettigrew!
1. WELCOME TO THE MARAUDERS FAN CLUB

A bunch of girls gather around and immediately start freaking out running into the room right away. "I've been waiting for this club!" Jenny says. They look at Lily who doesn't look happy about being dragged here, clearly coerced into being second in charge by her beautiful blond friend, Willow. Willow points to the board, "Everyone read the rules."

RULES:

1. Stay by your fellow members

2. If approached by one of the Marauders make sure to tell us of your progress in friendship.

3. If one is to shy, go in a group to approach the Maurauders.

4. Mobs trying to get to them are only allowed on Tuesdays.

5. Listen to the leader, Willow.

6. Plans to snatch one up can be remained hidden, though you have to tell the Leaders(willow and Lily)

7. All pictures taken must be given to the leader so copies can be made for the group.

8. Have fun. Just don't scare the marauders away.

Willow looks around, "Does anyone have any questions?"

Lily looks at her, "I do. Do I have to be here?" Willow just ignores her and points to a small Hufflepuff raising her hand.

"Um, My name is Raine. I was wondering if we would have group sessions on advice and plans to get the boys."

"Why yes we will. Today I just wanted to get questions and give you all a chance to realize how important this is. Today we become official Marauder fans. Today we become examples of girls of class and we define what makes a good girlfriend for the Marauders."

Everyone cheers loudly and Willow smirks handing out the official pin. The girls hide the pins so the group can stay anonymous. Everyone puts there pin on and gets into groups to start plotting ways to get the boys.

Jenny says loudly, "What if they don't notice us."

Willow, "Do whatever necessary to get them to of course - but don't kill them!"

Lily looks at Willow like she has gone nuts but laughs a little at the thought. "This should be interesting."

Emily looks up, "Can we use force?"

Willow thinks for a second then says, "Let me get back to you on that but for right now as long as you don't _physically_ hurt them it should be okay."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walk by so everyone stays silent then Willow says, "Dismissed for today. All of you can go plan or talk with them but keep us updated."

**A/N: So the fun begins :)**


	2. Jenny's First Encounter

Jenny and the other girls, Winnie, Georgia, and Heather all huddle in a group giggling until they see Sirius and Remus walk by. "Okay girls wish me luck," Jenny says. The other girls look upset. Why do you get to go up to them first and talk to them? Why can't I?" questions Winnie.

Jenny ignores them thinking,_ I should go first because I'm me and only someone as beautiful as me she ask someone as good-looking as my love, Sirius._

Sirius and Remus don't look over as she walks up to them. "Hi I'm Jenny." She flips her hair dramatically.

Sirius looks over looking at her body up and down. "Hi."

Jenny blushes. "Hi, I'm Jenny." She puts her hand out to shake his hand.

Sirius gives her his signature smile and shakes her hand. Jenny starts freaking. "I think you're really awesome and good looking, um would you like to go out some time? How about Thursday?"

"Um Sure –" Remus gives him a meaningful look. "Oh I can't. I'm busy."

Jenny gets a glint in her eye. "Oh ok. How about Friday?"

"Sure that would – No James has a game then." Jenny clenches her fist taking a step closer to Sirius then starts crying. "You just don't want to hang out with me. Why don't you like me?"

Sirius takes a step back and puts his hands up. "I really have stuff going on. How about Monday near the pond at eight?"

Jenny perks up instantly. "Sure. I was sure there was something I mean _my Sirius _would never try to avoid me."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "You're Sirius?"

Jenny laughs. "That's what I said silly. _My beloved Sirius._" All of a sudden she is frozen from a petrificus totalus spell and other members walk up dragging her body away.

Sirius looks confused at Remus. "What just happened?"

Remus shrugs, "Jealous girls going after her because she is going after you."

Both of you hear struggling and a thump then Jenny runs toward Sirius. "I'm okay! Don't worry about me." Winnie tackles her and drags her away again.

Lily just happens to be walking by and sees Jenny on the ground with Winnie on top of her trying to drag her away. "What on earth is going on? Calm down this instant! This is why the whole thing wasn't a good idea!"

Sirius looks confused, "Why would you say that, Evans? Are you trying to say asking me out isn't a good idea?"

Lily shrugs,"That too!" Lily pulls Jenny and Winnie apart and they grumble and walk separate ways.

Jenny looks outraged, "She caused me to break a nail! Do you know how hard it was for my nails to be this nice and now this. I can't believe it!" She walks away though grumbling the whole time.


	3. Trish's Trouble

Trish never wanted to join The Marauder's Fan Club but of course she got dragged into by her friend, Cassie. She didn't think the boys were even that great. Two of the boys were arrogant. One because he was so good at Quidditch and the other because he was so handsome he thought he could get any girl he wanted. Then there was this rat-faced boy who looked like a backstabber. Though the last one, Remus. He wasn't so bad in her opinion – though he never had the balls to stick up for others being taunted by the arrogant boys.

She paused and thought for a moment- _What were their names again? Jerry and Serious? Oh I remember, James and Sirius! _

She continues walking not really watching where she is going, thinking about the Marauders and how she could never possible like one of them. Just then Trish falls, a Slytherin tripping her. "Filthy little mudblood!"

James yells out, "Don't call her that! Don't call anyone that! Levicorpus!" The Slytherin, struggles his robes coming up then continues lets out a stream of swears.

Sirius looks angrily amused, "Scourgify." You see bubbles coming out of his mouth then him trying to spit them out.

Remus walks up to Trish and gets her stuff for her. "Here. I'm sorry they treated you that way. I see you around sometimes and you really seem like a great girl. Don't let those mean Slytherins bother you." He hands her her stuff.

Trish blushes at what he says and smiles. "Thank you that's really kind." She instantly feels bad for what she thought about him and the Marauders. Here they were sticking up for her and all she does is think bad things about them.

_They weren't as bad as I thought. Especially Remus… I mean he is hot too… NO! I refuse. Even if they are kinda nice sometimes. I mean I don't want to be like all of the other girls fawning all over them. They mean nothing to me. They are just some boys in school who happen to have helped me out. Others would have done the same.. I think.. And so what? Remus – NO! I am not that close to him… Lupin.. He might've said nice things to me but others have too. I can't overthink it._

Trish nods to herself and heads to class where she finds a note at her desk .

Meet us by the third door corridor after this class – Anonymous

She looks around trying to see who it is but sees no one. Sighing she puts it in her pocket and does class work.

After class she leaves and heads up to the third floor and goes through the door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Three girls come out- Winnie, Georgia and Heather – who look very angry.

Winnie sneers at Trish. "You think you can just worm your way into the boy's hearts by acting all innocent. Well I'm not buying it. They are mine. I mean ours."

Trish starts laughing "I don't even like them. I don't know what crazy fantasy you came up with but you are wrong!"

Winnie looks pissed now and Georgia uses a rope binding charm while Heather gags her. Winnie giggles, "Now who got the last laugh? Well me - but it doesn't matter because those boys are mine!"

"YOU MEAN OURS!"

Winnie nods, "Yes I mean ours of course."

They all leave Trish there… alone…


End file.
